Disclosed herein is a method for adjusting the height of a media stack in an image production device, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
In conventional image production devices, adjustment of media stack feeding paper used to produce images is inaccurate and excessive. In particular, when stiffer material is fed through the device, the current processes often produce multi-feeds or miss-feeds that may lead to damage to the retard roll.